


stolen moments

by bythegleamofalantern



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegleamofalantern/pseuds/bythegleamofalantern
Summary: As a 16 year old graduate of high school, Kimiko Tohomiko is a girl with too much skill and time on her hands. She eventually, however, finds a purpose and a family... Even if that family's not what she'd expect. Follow a year in the life of a first time thief.
Relationships: Kimiko & Ivy, Kimiko & Zack, Kimiko Tohomiko & Carmen Sandiego, Kimiko Tohomiko/Player, Kimiko/Player
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. day one.

Kimiko Tohomiko's not sure why she's here. 

It's New Years Day and she's spending it running around willy nilly in the Natural History Museum trying to give some vaguely James Bondesque mooks the slip. She's on Christmas vacation for crying out loud, she deserves to take it easy for once. But of course, her curiosity got the better of her. 

If she hadn't decided she needed to go on a walk this morning, she wouldn't have noticed the weird trucks and vehicles surrounding the building as she walked by the Natural History Museum. She also wouldn't have snuck in the service entrance into the museum and she certainly wouldn't be holding the most infamous diamond in the world in her hands.

That was a strange set of events in and of itself, now that Kimiko thinks about it. She remembers seeing the Hope Diamond in the hands of someone clad in all black, someone who she was sure wasn't supposed to have it and punching them on instinct. She'd taken the gem for herself in the minute or so they lay unconscious. Which leads her to this moment. Here. Now.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Kimiko's behind a pillar, breathing heavily. She can feel her heart race, hear the pounding in her ears. It's so loud, it's almost deafening. Then, she hears it. A clack clack clacking sound, like the sound of heels on the marble floor. Oh no, she thinks. Perhaps she's done for.

But it's not one of the mooks or anyone else the other's she saw. It's a woman. A woman, much taller than her own four foot ten, clad in a red coat and hat. There's a certain familiar light in her eyes, though, something Kimiko doesn't quite have a name for. 

The woman, despite Kimiko's best efforts, notices her and looks behind the pillar. Of course, she does. Kimiko is scared, but she also feels like she can trust this woman somehow.

"You don't look VILE." She says, bemused. 

"I try my best," Kimiko says with an almost relieved grin and sigh.

"What's that in your hand?" The woman looks to the diamond she's holding in her left. 

"Well..."

"I promise I'm not here to steal it. Or, at least, to take it for me." A black-gloved hand extends to her.

Kimiko thinks it over. It's hard to trust people, to trust others, but she has to take a chance somehow. She has to try.

"Okay." Kimiko swallows. "I'll give you the gem."

The woman grins. "I appreciate it." She purses her lips pensively. "How'd you get past the guards, the security?"

Kimiko shrugs. "I'm light on my feet."

"So am I kid." Kimiko snorts a little at that. It's not like this woman is that much older than she is. She'd bet actual money on it.

"Fine." Kimiko hands the sparkling jewel over to the other, who takes it gingerly. 

"What's your name?"

"Kimiko," she replies quickly. "And yours?"

"You can call me Carmen."

"Carmen?" Kimiko's head cocks to one side. 

"Carmen Sandiego."

* * *

An hour later, they find themselves comfortably ensconced in a cafe not far from the museum. Kimiko's sipping on tea and eating a muffin while Carmen stirs her coffee intermittently. It's a while before Carmen breaks the silence and speaks.

"So... What's your story?"

Kimiko raises an eyebrow.

"My story?"

"You managed to knock out a highly trained operative while avoiding the others. That's not nothing."

Kimiko finds herself grinning a little at the compliment. "I've been in karate and gymnastics most of my life. I picked up on a few things."

"I'll say." Carmen takes a sip of coffee. "Anything else?"

"I'm..." Kimiko searches for the right words. "I've always been good with tech stuff. Computers. That sort of thing."

"Oh?" Carmen raises an eyebrow. "I know the type, anyways."

"Yeah." Kimiko smooths out her shirt sleeve a little. "I didn't mean to get involved or derail you or anything—"

"You didn't," Carmen assures her. "But maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Do you think you'd ever...want to use any of those skills?" Carmen suggests. "For some purpose?"

Kimiko thinks about it, looking up. "What are you saying?That you could give me a purpose?"

"I could use someone like you on my team," Carmen offers. "If you'd want."

Kimiko takes a long sip, cocking her head to one side. "What exactly do you do?"

"How'd you feel about stealing... but for good?"

Kimiko grins at that. "Sounds crazy."

Carmen laughs. "Oh, it is. Trust me."

"I'm in."


	2. month three.

Hong Kong's a pretty special place.

Kimiko's not sure what about it makes it so... different, so metropolitan. What she does, know, however, is that Hong Kong is big and bright and colorful. Kimiko thinks it might be one of the nicest places she's ever been to, really.

Kimiko's known cities and known them since the day she was born. She was born in Tokyo but left after a few years. After her mother died, her father had packed her up to Los Angeles and that was where they'd stayed for most of her life. Apart from the occasional business trips to Asia and America she and her father had been on. 

Hong Kong is a mixture of the old world, of the new. It's unique, and Kimiko can certainly appreciate the view of the bay she sees as she walks around the after-party, maneuvering through famous Asian actors and champagne tables alike. The movie premier has ended, she's waiting to follow any VILE operatives. Word on the street has it that there's going to be a transfer tonight, a USB stick with the data for several upcoming films. If VILE gets their hands on the movie files, who knows what they'd do with them?To the Hong Kong film industry at large?

Blue eyes search the crowd. Her wig's a little hot, a little scratchy, and her heels are painful for her feet. Nevertheless, it's necessary. She can't expose herself as Kimiko Tohomiko. It'd be dangerous, for herself and for her new team. 

But all of a sudden, something happens. She sees someone looking over the crowd just as intensely as she is, and that sets off an internal alarm almost immediately. 

Kimiko reenters the movie theatre, following in suit. This person, whoever they are, is trying their hardest to lose her as she makes her way across dark hallways. She catches up with them eventually, however, leaving one dark-suited man flummoxed. 

"Hello," she grins. Almost like a cat with a canary. Then, without warning, she sticks out a leg and trips them. 

Kimiko checks the man's pockets. USB stick found! 

Objective completed, Kimiko taps a watch. The screen awakens, displaying a boy her own age with dark skin and a navy hoodie.

"What's up?"

"I got the goods." Kimiko holds up the USB stick, which makes Player nod and mutter slightly. Clearly, Player's pleased.

"Good." He nods. "Your ride should be waiting out for you in ten."

"Ivy, right?"

"Zack, actually." 

"Oh." Kimiko clears her throat. "Zack, huh?" Is it her or is the heat getting a little more intense? Her cheeks do feel scalded, now that she thinks about it.

"Yeah." Player looks at her curiously, almost insinuatingly. "There's no problem with that, is there?"

"None at all," Kimiko notes with gritted teeth. "I'll meet him out back."

"Okay."

Just like magic, Zack pulls up in front of the theater. He's dressed up almost as much as she is, though she has to say he cleans up just a tad better. (Maybe she's biased.)

"Go time." He pats the seat of the car, motioning for Kimiko to sit down. Kimiko rushes down and clicks the seatbelt in place.

"Step on it, Zack!" Kimiko's smile is so wide, it feels like it's hurting her face. But she doesn't care. Of course not.

"Ah always do." Zack winks at her, and it makes her heart leap just a little.

* * *

It seems like forever, zipping in and out of traffic. There are VILE operatives on their tail, that's obvious.

But however fast they go, Zack is faster. Kimiko's gotta commend them for that.

"We're winning, right?" It's a silly question, but Kimiko feels compelled to ask anyway. "Like, they're not gaining on us or anything. Right?"

" 'Course. Ya don't think I'm letting any two-bit VILE guys ride up on us, d'ya Kim?" Oh, Zack and his almost infuriating level of confidence.

"Alright." And despite her fears, Kimiko laughs. "Maybe we need a little bit of a boost, though." She digs through her purse, looking and looking until she finds something. A lipstick, but not just any lipstick. Goo shooting lipstick.

Zack looks at it, then looks back at her. "That's..."

"Ivy's. Yeah. She felt like it'd come in handy." Kimiko grins, almost wickedly. "No time like the present to test it out, right."

Zack nods, almost impressed. "I like y'style." 

Without another word, Kimiko aims it at the ground, then at the windshields of the cars behind them. The cars swivel, and they've got a few more seconds to zip past.

Success!

* * *

Right on schedule, the helicopter arrives just as she enters the landing pad. As much as she loves Hong Kong, it's time to bail. At least for now.

"Thanks for the ride, Zack." Kimiko smiles, squeezing his hand as she steps. "I owe you."

"A hotdog should make us even," Zack replies with a laugh. "But a good one. Chilli cheese and everything."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kimiko promises.

"Before you go..." Zack pulls out a small box. "It's y'birthday, right?"

Yes. Yes it was.

"Did Carmen tell you?"

"Yeah. We all chipped in." He opens the box, which contains a charm bracelet. A really fancy one too, with a gold chain and charms and a gem in the center and everything. "Carmen thought you should have it."

"I love it." Kimiko smiles as holds out her wrist for Zack to clasp on the bracelet, which he does. Twisting her wrist, she admires the craftsmanship and the ruby in the middle. "Thank you."

"Y'welcome." As Kimiko leaves the car, Zack presses a small kiss to her cheek. "Happy birthday, Kimiko."


	3. month six.

It's dark. Cold. 

Kimiko's not sure she's ever experienced something so bleak, something so... hopeless. It's all-encompassing, draining.

At the very least, she's not alone.

Ivy's with her, tired up in this basement with a rope that burns their wrists. It makes her relieved she doesn't have to be in this dark scary place by herself... But it also makes her unbearably sad.

"I did this," Kimiko says wistfully, sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy's voice is full of concern, and yet she detects a hint of reproach. 

"If..." Kimiko swallows hard, sighing. "If I hadn't been careless and gotten into a fight instead of going after the guy with the painting, we wouldn't have been captured."

Kimiko can't see Ivy, but she can sense her muscles tensing. "That ain't y'fault. Y'were trying to protect me."

Kimiko nods. "I know. I just..." Kimiko sighs. "I just wish I could have kept my focus. On the mission."

"It's not easy," Ivy admits. "Y'gotta make hard choices sometimes. But... helping your friends is a good thing. It's not something y'should be ashamed of."

And just like that, Kimiko smiles despite herself. "You're right." Kimiko closes her eyes shut, for a moment. "If I had to be stuck with someone in a basement all the way in Cuba, you'd be my first pick."

"Thanks." Ivy laughs. " 'M flattered. Sure y'wouldn't pick  _ Zack,  _ though?"

Kimiko pauses at that. 

"I'm sure." Her voice is joking, light, but there's some tension.

Things with Zack are weird, somehow. They have been ever since that day... when they left Seoul about a month ago. 

Kimiko still remembers being on that boat, watching the skyline fade into nothingness as they sailed away. She'd wanted to get some air, so she went on deck, leaning over the rail of the ship. When she did, however, she also saw that Zack was there.

"Nice night," Kimiko said. Not knowing what else to say. "It's always nice when you get to see all the lights on the water, right?"

"Pretty." Zack agreed. "Better when you've got someone t'share it with though."

"You're definitely right about that." And then Zack's hand was on her own. He looked at her with an intensity she couldn't remember him ever having. Was it her or was her heart pounding, loud in her ears?

As they leaned forward on the rail, Kimiko noticed Zack leaning closer towards her. Was this it? Was it happening here, _now?_

Kimiko was sure, sure she wanted Zack to make the first move, or make the first move herself. She'd wanted something to happen between them for a while now. Yet at that moment, that critical moment that could make or break them, she leaned back and leaned away from him. She still wasn't sure why. 

Wasn't that what Kimiko had wanted, wanted from the bottom of her heart? Why'd she just let the opportunity pass like that?

Nevertheless, the moment passed. 

Zack never brought it up again, never tried to kiss her again. From that moment on, they just pretended everything was the same, that they could go on heists and eat copious amounts of pizza and play video games and sing karaoke as if nothing happened. Like nothing had changed. 

"Hello?" Ivy calls out, bringing her back from her reverie. "Y'doin' okay there, Kim?"

"I'm fine," Kimiko says. She does her best to make her tone light. Not easy, given the circumstances they're in. She's got their safety to think of, the mission. Not Zack or boys in general. "Fine as I can be, anyway."

"Right." Ivy looks around the room. "Maybe there's somethin' that can help us. Can you see anythin'?"

Kimiko squints. "Maybe. I think there's a light at the table to the right." 

" Gotcha. Y'think we can make it?"

"We can certainly try."

And they do, moving in tandem. It's not easy, stumbling in the dark intertwined, but they manage to do so. 

"Turn the light on." Ivy does, pulling the lamp string. Light floods the room, which helps somewhat.

The room's concrete, wet and damp and pretty barren and empty. Pretty much what Kimiko had expected exactly, but on the table she notices something. A swiss knife.

"We got lucky," Kimiko says with a breath of relief.

"That and VILE's not too smart," Ivy replies with a sharp laugh. "F'such a big criminal operation an'all, they're not too good with specifics sometimes."

Kimiko shakes her head, with a snort. "You're probably right about that. How about I hand you the knife? You think you could get us out?"

"Oh, I think I can manage jus' fine." Kimiko turns around, grabbing the knife. It's hard work that requires a lot of physical exertion, but she pulls through. Ivy takes the knife and miraculously cuts them loose.

"Nice work," Kimiko says appreciatively.

"Good with my fingers," Ivy boasts, wiggling them with gusto. "Always have been."

Kimiko grins. "Let's hustle out." The two run towards the door, breaking it down and run up the stairs to the main floor of the building.

Just then, they see one of the VILE guards. "Stop them!" They cry out.

Ivy and Kimiko look at each other, then nod. Ivy smirks."On the count of one... two..."

On three, they punch the guard out together. Another one tries to stand up but Kimiko kicks them right in the stomach before they can do so.

"The painting's right by the window," Ivy says as she points to a window propped up against a window on the other side of the room. "Go time."

Kimiko nods. "Okay. Just one thing first before we go, 'kay?"

* * *

And so they leave the guards, tied up with some spare rope on the ground, running for their lives. They're both panting, Ivy a little more so because she has the extra weight of the painting. 

They catch up to Carmen, who looks up and down at them with a note of concern. "You guys were gone a while. You okay?"

Ivy and Kimiko look at each other, nodding. "We're fine," Kimiko assures her. "Just got a little tied up with things. That's all."

Ivy snorts, but Kimiko can tell Ivy likes the joke.

* * *

Much later in her hotel room, Kimiko looks out at the open window. She's sure she'll miss it, those Havana sunsets. The ocean air is cool and light on her skin, the smell rich and inviting, and the sun bathes everything in a bright orangey-red glow.

Pulling out her laptop, she notices Player's online.  _ Thank goodness. _ She presses a few buttons, and they both start video chatting. 

"How's Cuba?" Player starts cheerfully. "Having fun in  _ El Caimá _ ?"

"It's great," Kimiko says with a grin. "Let me show you." She takes her laptop and turns the camera towards the open view for him to see.

"It's..." Player's at a loss for words. Kimiko can't blame him.

"It really is." Kimiko sets down the laptop on the desk, resting her hand on her chin. "You really _should_ come out with us sometime, y'know."

"We'll see," Player replies. "You up for a little Mario Kart sesh?"

Kimiko throws her head back, laughing a little. " _Am I_!Don't be sad when I inevitably kick your butt though."

"You're  _ so  _ on." He laughs, and the sound makes her heart leap, even squeeze a little. 


	4. month nine.

Venice is lovely at this time of the year. 

Granted, September and onset of fall brings a chill in the air and a nip of the nose but it's welcome regardless. The air is pleasantly crisp on Kimiko's skin and the sun still shines on above as a sign of some kind. Defiance. Yes, summer was gone and summer was fading but it would not whimper or die an easy death. Summer would go out fighting.

As the gondola that Kimiko is comfortably ensconced in weaves through the canals. she closes her eyes. For a moment, the sights of Venice disappear and she's left with the smell of freshly cut flowers and baking bread. Somewhere in the distance, she hears the sound of mandolins being strummed.

"Signora." The boatman's voice calls her attention and her eyes flit open.

"Yes?"

"A flower," he says as he hands her a single delicate rose. "For you."

" _Grazie mille_." Her Italian could use some work, certainly. During her free time apart from her online classes at USC and being on the job, she's taken to studying and practicing different languages. All the better to get around, of course. So far, she's performed decently in Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese and French alongside her dual native tongues of Japanese and English. Italian, though, eludes her. The somewhat pleased look on the boatman's face indicates her pronunciation isn't ear bleedingly terrible. Not anymore, at least. There's always the chance he's just being nice, though.

Whatever the case, the two sit in comfortable silence for another ten minutes until the other clears his throat. "Your stop, miss."

"Of course," Kimiko replies. " _Buonanotte."_ With that, she presses a few _lire_ into the man's open palm and promptly leaves.

* * *

Tonight it's just her. Kimiko's not used to pulling heists by herself but Carmen's off in Paris with Shadowsan and Zack and Ivy are waiting for Kimiko elsewhere in a secure location. 

This time, she's got little else but her wits to keep her company.

Well, that and Player on her enhanced smartwatch, of course.

"You should be approaching the destination soon," he states as she walks down different streets and alleyways. "Just hang a left."

"At the bookstore?"

"You got it." Though she can't see him on the screen as her wrist's turned down, Kimiko can certainly hear the click-clacking of his keyboard as he types. "Keep going on straight and you'll find the place I think."

"Got it." The directions are perfectly clear, and she gets to her destination with ease.

The building is red stone, old and dilapidated. Not what one would expect a sleek criminal outfit like VILE to use as a base or keep anything of importance in but she's learned to expect the unexpected.

"I'm in," she says as she opens the door.

"Good. Look for the control room; it's gotta be around somewhere. Once you find the computer, you can download the files on the USB stick."

"Sounds easy enough." Too easy, Kimiko thinks. Something's wrong, Kimiko fears, but it's not something she can verbalize just yet. For one thing, she isn't fully sure what is up or going to happen. All she knows is that VILE wouldn't be so keen as to let someone zip in and take something of theirs with no fight. There are no VILE operatives in sight, which makes the whole thing even stranger.

She's got a job to do though, and by Jove, she's going to do it the best way possible. 

Eventually, she finds it. A computer room. VILE tech and everything. State of the art. She'd be impressed on a good day, or in any other circumstance.

Turning the computer on, she places a USB stick in the port of the computer and starts typing and pressing keys. 

It takes her a few tries to get past the computer security and into the mainframe but she does it.

And then... all hell breaks loose.

To be more precise, the water pipes above burst open, spraying her and drenching her. 

Under her breath, she curses. 

Of course, something like this would happen. She'd have to be crazy to not at least consider that possibility, or even just the possibility of VILE metaphorically going scorched earth and doing everything they could to cover their tracks.

Just then, Player chimes, in her watch beeping. "Everything okay." His face falls when he sees her.

"Kimiko?"

"VILE must have found out we were sniffing around," Kimiko sputters. "We don't have much time.

Player nods. "I'll try to speed up the process."

Panic starts to set in. Kimiko is capable of swimming, even if she's no star at it, but being submerged in water in water is still immense and all-encompassing fear that chokes her.

Nevertheless, she presses on. She has to.

It's a tremendous effort, clicking away as the water levels begin to rise. She does the impossible. The files are safe on the hard drive with seconds to spare.

She needs to find something to wrap it in, something yo make sure the tech doesn't get waterlogged. Looking around, she finally finds a plastic bag. Finding a dry area in the building, she places her watch and the USB stick in the bag and seals it tight. She tucks it deep into her coat for good measure.

Water fills the room, first hitting her chest then her shoulders until she's fully and truly submerged.

Floating in the water, Kimiko does her best to steady herself. Blowing bubbles like clockwork, in and our. The door's not too far but she'll still have a bit to swim.

Continuing to blow bubbles, she closes her eyes to regain her focus. 

Faces flash in her mind, voices.

"Keep going," Carmen urges. "We need you."

"You're almost there," Ivy states. "You've got this."

"I believe in you." Zack's voice calls out. "Don't give up."

But one face stands out longer, more vibrant and clear than the others. 

"Kimiko." It's Player. "Stay with me. Please." His voice is calm and even like it always is, but there's a hint of pleading, of worry. "I can't lose you."

 _Neither can I,_ she thinks.

"You're my best friend."

_And you're mine._

"I need you."

_So do I._

That's when Kimiko's eyes burst open. Paddling through the water, she opens the door, water flooding out at her feet.

* * *

A while later, Kimiko finds herself on the deck of a boat. It's a moderately sized yacht. One of VILE's spare vessels. It's pretty nice as far as boats go. 

Her hair's still a little when, but she's in dry clothes and enjoying the cool morning sunshine on a lawn chair when Zack and Ivy pop up above deck, beside her.

"We found a karaoke machine in the rec room. You up for a little action?" Ivy shimmies her shoulders, alight with anticipation.

"We're busting out the Queen tonight," Zack cheers with a fist pump into the air.

"You go on ahead," Kimiko says with a small smile. "Catch you guys in a few?"

Zack and Ivy look at each other and then back at her. "Sure. See y' later." Ivy waves, Zack following suit.

Five minutes later, Kimiko's phone pings. It's Player, and it's almost embarrassing how quickly she picks up. 

"Kimiko!You look good." He clears his throat a little. "I mean, you look better. Given what happened earlier and all..."

"No worries," Kimiko replies. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Glad to hear you're okay." His smile is so relieved it makes her heart melt a little. So he _was_ concerned. "Wouldn't want anything bad happening to my best friend and all."

His best friend?

"You're my best friend too, Player." She grins a mischievous sort of grin. "Or should I say... _Peter_?"

Player (Peter!) shakes his head, snorting. "How'd you find out?"

"Carmen told me, then Ivy." 

Peter snorts, almost amused. "Alright, alright. We'll talk later, 'kay?"

"Okay," Kimiko replies, as if she's not counting down the moments until that happens.


	5. one year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter!we're finally here!

**DECEMBER 14.**

For the past few weeks, Kimiko's stayed in Los Angeles. No jet setting so far. Kimiko's almost finished her exams for her first term of college, but she needs to focus.

The news she might spend Christmas without her father takes her out for a bit, however.

Granted, she and her father weren't huge on the holiday as Japanese people and non-religious people to boot. They always spent the week between Christmas Day and January 1st together though, no matter what else happened.

"How about I meet you on New Year's Eve instead of Christmas Eve?" Her dad says as he video calls her from her apartment in Los Angeles. "I know flights are hard to get by."

"Yeah." Kimiko nods. It makes sense, even if it does make her a little sad. "Company business keeping you?"

"I need to go to New York for a conference." He sighs. "I'll have Christmas and Christmas Eve off, but I'll be stuck here for a while. Snow and all."

"Maybe I'll meet you in New York." Kimiko offers. "Christmas in New York. How about it?"

Her dad smiles. "Okay."

**DECEMBER 16.**

"New York, huh?"Carmen takes a bite of her croissant as she and Kimiko take in the San Diego sunset at a cafe table overlooking the water. 

"Yeah." Kimiko nods. "It'll be good. I haven't been in a long time."

"I'll see if I can get Zack and Ivy to come with me." Carmen smiles. "Even we need a break for the holidays."

"You don't need to," Kimiko says as she pats Carmen's shoulder. "You've already done a lot for me this year. I know that better than just about anyone." Carmen smiles at that. 

"I don't mind. I'm sure Zack and Ivy would like it too." Carmen drums her fingers on the table. "As long as they don't go through Boston."

"Right." Too much-unfinished business there, she thinks. 

"How about we meet you a day after New Years'?I can text you."

Kimiko nods, smiling. "Okay," she replies as she takes a bite of salad. 

Carmen reaches for her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm glad I got to have you on my team this year."

Kimiko squeezes Carmen's hand back. "I'm the one who should be thankful for you." 

And she is, she is. This whole year, all the experiences she's had, all the friendships she's made... Carmen's opened up that world for her, and opened the literal world in fact. You don't just forget something like that, not now and not ever.

"I'll see you then."

She'll find a way to tell her dad that she's going to meet some friends somewhere, she's sure.

* * *

**DECEMBER 27.**

Kimiko's heart pounds, in her chest and her ears. She's leaning on the wood railing, watching the waterfall as snow collects at the top of her woollen hat. Is he going to be here? He has to be, right? Otherwise, this is all going to be for nothing.

And he is. 

Player's about the same height she expected him to be, only a little bit taller than her height. He's in a blue winter jacket with red trim and matching earmuffs. A winter version of the hoodie he usually wears, she thinks fondly. 

"Kimi?"

"It's me." She comes closer to him, smiles wide as she jumps up and hugs him tightly. 

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I are heading to New York, but I convinced him to take a detour."

Player blinks. "For me?"

"Yes." Kimiko takes a deep breath, musters up as much courage as she can. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears." Player adjusts his scarf slightly, pursing his lips.

"Right." Kimiko bites her upper lip, then continues. "This year's been pretty crazy. But it's... it's been the best year of my life." Peter grins at this, which emboldens her. "I got to go to Belize! _ Belize! _ I modelled in a Paris fashion show." She's rambling now. "I got to meet Carmen and Zack and Ivy and I got to make more friends than I ever thought I would." She pauses. "But I did something else this year, something I never thought I would."

"Which was?" Peter's looking down at her so fondly, so softly, it takes her breath away a little. It's almost enough to throw her off as she speaks again.

"I fell in love," she says, barely above a whisper. "With you."

"With me?" He genuinely looks surprised. 

"Yeah." Kimiko worries that somehow, she's said the wrong thing. "If you don't feel like...It's..."

"No, no." He shakes his head. "It's not that. It's just... I thought you and Zack were—"

Kimiko steps backward. "Oh. Well..." She rubs her elbow with a gloved hand. "Zack's great. He's one of my best friends." And she did like like him, for a while. That was all true. "But I realized it was probably for the best for us... not to... That I didn't like him..." She pauses. "That I didn't feel for him... the way I feel about you."

He doesn't say anything, he just nods. Taking everything in silence.

"If you don't feel the same way about me, that's fine, I get it. I just needed to..." And suddenly, Player's got his hands around her cheeks. No.  _ Peter _ has his hands around her cheeks. Before either of them can say another word, he sweeps her up and kisses her. 

Her brain feels like it's melting, she feels like it's a dream... But it's better, and it's real, and she feels like she's floating.

"So... you like me too?"

Peter laughs. "A little more than that."

"Good." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Looks like I'm your Player Two now, huh?"

He scrunches his nose, playfully. "Your jokes could still use some work."

"Get used to it," she says as she leans up to kiss him again.

* * *

**JANUARY 2.**

Carmen Zack and Ivy are in that Central Park cafe waiting for them, she knows it. She's not sure how to explain recent events when so much has happened, but Peter holding her hand helps a lot.

"Should I go in first?" Kimiko muses. "I mean, they've seen me in person, but not you."

"Up to you." He presses a kiss to her cheek. Her  _ boyfriend.  _ It's been days __ but that information still never ceases to make her smile, to bring a grin to her face.

"Let's go in." She decides. "Together." Kimiko takes his hand, squeezing it.

They continue to hold hands as they walk in, much to the surprise and delight of the other three. 

"Player?" Carmen says, almost in disbelief as she cocks her head to one side, shaking it slightly. 

"In the flesh."

Zack looks at them, looks at their joined hands. He looks a little confused, a little forlorn maybe, but he eventually smiles. In that smile, Kimiko realizes a million things, a million unsaid things between them all laid out in one moment. There's an understanding, finally. Her shoulders relax.

"What's going on?" Ivy asks, raising an eyebrow. "Glad to see you both and all but... what _ happened _ ?"

Peter and Kimiko look at each other, then bursting into laughter.

"Long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the last chapter and the end of the fic!i hope you all have enjoyed reading and coming along with me on this journey. it's definitely been a wonderful ride and experience writing in this niche au of mine!  
> please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked the fic or want to say something about it in general!thank you for reading.  
> -bythegleamofalantern


End file.
